Highway to Hell : Special Features
by Renegade87
Summary: Special Features to my Highway to Hell Series : 3 Deleted Scenes, 2 Alternate Endings, pictures and more
1. CB Conversation from Burn in Hell

I actually pulled out my 1976 CB Dictionary to do the little crazy conversation between Monte and Rickey. Seeing that it was from '76 I'm in no way saying this is how truckers talk, but I still thought it was funny and after I wrote it I figured some of you may have been just as lost as Dean was. So, I figured I'd offer up a little translation, in case you didn't understand…just for shits and giggles. :)

------------------------------ 

"This is Monte looking for a bear report at mile marker 135," she spoke into the mic.

_"This is Monte asking if there are any cops in the area of mile marker 135," she spoke into the mic._

"Bear report?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Shut up," she chuckled.

"Monte? As in Monte Lyman?!" crackled over the speaker. "Good god goldilocks this is Rickey!"

_"Monte? As in Monte Lyman?!" crackled over the speaker. "Good god _goldilocks is a friendly term referring to a woman driver or CBer _this is Rickey!"_

"Sweet lord, how you doing Rick?! Where you at?"

"A few miles ahead of you, you put the hammer down and I'm sure you can catch up. Just look for a K-whopper portable parking lot."

_"A few miles ahead of you, you floor it and I'm sure you can catch up. Just look for a Kenworth car trailer."_

Dean was absolutely lost.

"Damn Rickey, you still driving that iron?"

_"Damn Rickey, you still driving that old truck?"_

Rickey chuckled, "Naw, this is a new cowboy truck pajama wagon." 

_Rickey chuckled, "Naw, this is a new chrome covered sleeper cab."_

"Pajama wagon?" Dean whispered to himself.

"How 'bout that kojak report?"

_"How 'bout that cop report?"_

"There's a hemorrhoid with a Polaroid at mile 285 but other than that it's a clean shot."

_"There's a trooper with a radar gun at mile 285 but other than that it's all clear."_

Monte heard Dean snort with laughter off her side and rolled her eyes. 

"Where you headed Rick?"

"Just made a drop at Meridian, headed to Aiken, South Carolina. You?" 

"Nowhere…just riding. Got a green apple beside me and a rider."

_"Nowhere…just riding. Got an inexperienced CBer beside me and a car behind me_ or in this case Sam in the Impala was actually in front _that doesn't have a CB."_

"You been to the home port recently?"

_"You been home recently?"_

"Yea, Kevin's dead Rick."

"Sorry sweetheart."

"Listen, how 'bout I watch your back door, we'll probably need some motion lotion by Monkey Town, if you can last that long, we can stop at a cook shack and take a break."

_"Listen, how 'bout I ride behind you, we'll probably need some gas by Montgomery, if you can last that long, we can stop at a truck stop and take a break."_

Dean's eyes widened when he heard motion lotion. "What the…"

"Why's that honey? You got a dress for sale?"

_"Why's that honey? You prostituting?"_

Monte laughed, "Go abuse it Rickey, you know damn well I ain't no pavement princess."

_"Go masturbate_ just friendly conversation lol _Rickey, you know damn well I ain't no hooker."_

Rickey laughed over the speaker, "Yea, yea, well luckily I'm hauling postholes so I can make Monkey Town no problem, I'll see ya then sweet thing, and I'll let ya know if I see any boogie men." 

_Rickey laughed over the speaker, "Yea, yea, well luckily I have an empty trailer so I can make Montgomery no problem, I'll see ya then sweet thing and I'll let you know if I see any cops."_

"Thanks Rick, eighty eights."

_"Thanks Rick, love and kisses."_

"Eighty eights hun."

_"Love and kisses hun."_

She replaced the mic on the CB and leaned back in her seat, passing Sam and calling him on his cell phone.

"What's up?"

"I got a buddy in a semi up head, just follow me, we're gonna tail him for a while."

Sam wondered why but just said alright and followed her.

Dean sat in silence for a second. "Sooo…you mind telling me what the hell was just said?"

Monte laughed, "Rickey's an old friend of my dad's, practically an uncle, he hauls cars for a living, we're gonna tail him to Montgomery and then stop for a break."

"And you couldn't say that in English?"

Monte laughed as she pulled up behind Rickey's rig.


	2. Lyrics from Highway to Hell

Special Feature : Song Lyrics to _Highway to Hell_

I own nothing here!!

Here are the lyrics to all the songs I used in my stories…ps, I don't know why it hates me and is messing up the spacing, sorry

--------------------------------------

**Songs from _Hell's Belle_**

**Back In Black – AC/DC**

Back in black, I hit the sack  
I been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hangin' about  
I keep lookin' at the sky 'cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse. 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives cat's eyes  
A busin' every one of them and running wild Cause I'm back, yes I'm back well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back well, I'm back, back  
Well, back in black yes, I'm back in black

Back in the back of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I give a bang with the gang  
They gotta catch me if they want me to hang  
Coz I'm back on the track and I'm beatin' the flak  
Nobody' gonna get me on another rap  
Don't look at me now, I'm just makin' my bed  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way Cause I'm back, yes I'm back, well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black Well I'm back, yes I'm back  
Well I'm back, yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black, yes I'm back in black  
Well I'm back, back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Out of the sack!

**The Devil Went Down to Georgia – The Charlie Daniel's Band **

The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal

He was in a bind 'cause he was way behind and he was willin' to make a deal.

When he came across this young man sawing on a fiddle and playing it hot

And the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said, "Boy let me tell ya what.

"I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player, too

"And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you.

"Now you play pretty good fiddle boy, but give the devil his due,

I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm better than you."

The boy said, "My names Johnny, and it might be a sin,

"But I'll take your bet - your gonna regret

'cause i'm the best that's ever been!"

Johnny rosin up your bow an' play your fiddle hard

'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia an' the devil deals the cards.

And if you win you'll get this shiny fiddle made of gold,

But if you lose the devil gets your soul!

The devil opened up his case, and he said "I'll start this show,"

And fire flew from his finger tips as he rosined up his bow.

And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss,

Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this:

When the devil finished Johnny said,

"Well, you're pretty good ol' son,

"But set right in that chair right there

And let me show you how it's done!"

Fire On The Mountain,

Run Boys Run!

Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun,

The Chicken in the Bread Pan Peckin' Out Dough,

Granny Does Your Dog Bite, No Child, No!

The devil bowed his head, 'cause he knew that he'd been beat,

And he laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet

Johnny said, "Devil just come on back if you ever want to try again,

"I done told you once you son of a bitch

I'm the best there's ever been!

And he played

Fire On The Mountain, Run Boys Run!

Devil's in the House of the Rising Sun, The

Chicken in the Bread Pan Picken Out Dough,

Granny Will Your Dog Bite, No Child, No!

**Good Little Girls – Blue County**

She's a momma's baby  
She's her daddy's pride and joy  
They've kept her under eyes  
She ain't been hangin' out

With any ugly actin' boy

Hardly ever been kissed  
Twenty years of innocence  
Just what I'm lookin' for  
I wanna be the man whose a  
Holdin' her hand when she can't hold it back anymore

Good little girls make some mighty wild women  
Been saving it up since the very beginning  
When They fall in love they wanna take it to the limit

Good little girls, make some mighty wild women

well she's never been to Vegas  
Or danced in a honky tonk  
No trail of broken hearts  
Although she looks the part  
That ain't the kind of life she wants  
She's waiting for a gold ring  
Before she tries her way  
That's what I'm waiting for  
I wanna be the man whose a

Holding her hand when she can't hold it back no more

Good little girls make some mighty wild women  
Been saving it up since the very beginning  
When They fall in love they wanna take it to the limit

Good little girls, make some mighty wild women

Good little girls make some mighty wild women  
Been saving it up since the very beginning  
When They fall in love they wanna take it to the limit  
Good little girls make some mighty wild women  
Been saving it up since the very beginning  
When They fall in love they wanna take it to the limit  
Good little girls make some mighty wild women

Good little girls make some mighty wild women

Good little girls

**Honky Tonk Badonkadonk – Trace Adkins**

Turn it up son  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song, you know that, right?  
So if we play it good and loud she might get up and dance again  
Aw she's puttin' her beer down Here she comes, here she comes  
Left, left, left-right-left

Hustlers shootin' eight ball  
Throwin' darts at the walls  
Feeling damn near 10 feet tall  
Here she comes Lord help us all  
Old TW's girlfriend done slapped him out his chair  
Poor old boy it ain't his fault it's so hard not to stare at that

Honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm make you wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
And ooo wee shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There ought to be a law, get the sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk, aw son

Now honey you can't blame her for what her mama gave her  
It ain't right to hate her for working that moneymaker  
Band shuts down at two but we're hanging out 'til three  
We hate to see her go but love to watch her leave with that

Honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm make you wanna swing along   
Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
And ooo wee shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There ought to be a law, get the sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk, aw son  
Oh that's what I'm talkin' 'bout right there

We don't care about the drinkin', barely listen to band  
Our hands they start to shakin' when she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy you think you fell in love  
Boys you better keep your distance, you can look but you can't touch

Honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm make you wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on like Donkey Kong  
And ooo wee shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There ought to be a law, get the sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy how'd she even get them britches on  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk, aw son  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
That's it right there boys  
That's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory  
It ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk

**Hells Bells – AC/DC**

I'm a rolling thunder, a pouring rain  
I'm comin' on like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringing Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if good's on the left, then I'm stickin' to the right I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get you, Satan get you Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringing Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells yeow  
Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you  
Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now  
Hell's Bells, the temperature's high  
Hell's Bells, across the sky  
Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down  
Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around  
Hell's Bells, gonna split the night  
Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah Ow, ow, ow, ow Hell's Bells

**Lightning Crashes – Live**

Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
Her placenta falls to the floor  
The angel opens her eyes  
The confusion sets in  
Before the doctor can even close the door

Lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
Her intentions fall to the floor  
The angel closes her eyes  
The confusion that was hers,  
Belongs now, to the baby down the hall

Oh now feel it comin' back again  
Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it

Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
This moment she's been waiting for  
The angel opens her eyes  
Pale blue colored iris, presents the circle  
And puts the glory out to hide, hide

Oh now feel it comin' back again  
Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it  
I can feel it

I can feel it comin' back again  
Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it

I can feel it comin' back again  
Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it

I can feel it comin' back again  
Like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
Forces pullin' from the center of the earth again  
I can feel it  
I can feel it  
I can feel it

**Collide – Howie Day**

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

You finally find

You and I collide

**Highway to Hell – AC/DC**

Livin' easy, lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too I'm on the highway to hell No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, paid my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land I'm on the highway to hell  
(Don't stop me)

And I'm going down, all the way down  
I'm on the highway to hell

-----------------------

**Songs from _Lookout for Hell_**

**Night Prowler – AC/DC**

Somewhere a clock strikes midnight

And there's a full moon in the sky

You hear a dog bark in the distance

You hear someone's baby cry

A rat runs down the alley

And a chill runs down your spine

Someone walks across your grave

And you wish the sun would shine

No one's gonna warn you

And no one's gonna yell 'Attack'

And you don't feel the steel

Till it's hanging out your back

I'm your Night Prowler, asleep in the day

I'm your Night Prowler, get out of my way

Look out for the Night Prowler, watch you tonight

I'm the Night Prowler, when you turn out the light ...

Too scared to turn your light out

'Cos there's something on your mind

Was that a noise outside your window?

What's that shadow on the blind?

As you lie there naked

Like a body in a tomb

Suspended animation

As I slip into your room

I'm your Night Prowler, asleep in the day

I'm your Night Prowler, get out of my way

Look out for the Night Prowler, watch you tonight

I'm the Night Prowler, when you turn out the light ...

I'm your Night Prowler, asleep in the day

I'm your Night Prowler, get out of my way

Look out for the Night Prowler, watch you tonight

I'm the Night Prowler, when you turn out the light ...

I'm your Night Prowler, break down your door

I'm your Night Prowler, crawling 'cross your floor

I'm your Night Prowler, make a mess of you, yes I will

Night Prowler, and I am telling this to you

There ain't nothing you can do

(Shazbot Nanu Nanu)

**Sweet Child O' Mine – Guns 'N' Roses**

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that  
special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me  
of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by

Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

**Werewolves of London – Warren Zevon**

I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand  
Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain  
He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's  
Going to get himself a big dish of beef chow mein  
Werewolves of London

If you hear him howling around your kitchen door  
Better not let him in  
Little old lady got mutilated late last night  
Werewolves of London again  
Werewolves of London

He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent  
Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair  
Better stay away from him  
He'll rip your lungs out, Jim  
I'd like to meet his tailor  
Werewolves of London

Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen  
Doing the  
I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen  
Doing the  
I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's  
His hair was perfect  
Werewolves of London  
Draw blood

**Counting Stars Sugarcult**

Hey, I wanna crawl out of my skin

Apologize for all my sins

All the things I should have said to you

Hey, I can't make it go away

Over and over in my brain again

All the things I should have said to you

Counting stars wishing I was okay

Crashing down was my biggest mistake

I never ever ever meant to hurt you

I only did what I had to

Counting stars again

Hey, I'll take this day by day by day

Under the covers I'm okay I guess

Lost assure that I feel small

Counting stars wishing I was okay

Crashing down was my biggest mistake

I never ever ever meant to hurt you

I only did what I had to

Counting stars again

Counting stars again

Counting stars again

Counting stars again

Counting stars again

Counting stars again

**Rock & Roll – Led Zeppelin**

It's been a long time since I Rock and Rolled,  
It's been a long time since I did the Stroll.  
Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back,  
Let me get it back, baby, where I come from.  
It's been a long time, been a long time,  
Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time.  
Yes it has.

It's been a long time since the book of love,  
I can't count the tears of a life with no love.  
Carry me back, carry me back,  
Carry me back, baby, where I come from.  
It's been a long time, been a long time,  
Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time.

Seems so long since we walked in the moonlight,  
Making vows that just can't work right.  
Open your arms, opens your arms,  
Open your arms, baby, let my love come running in.  
It's been a long time, been a long time,  
Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time

**Black Dog – Led Zeppelin**

Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move

Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove.

Oh, oh, child, way you shake that thing

Gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting.

Hey, hey, baby, when you walk that way

Watch your honey drip, can't keep away.

Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.

Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.

I gotta roll, can't stand still,

Got a flame in my heart, can't get my fill,

Eyes that shine burning red,

Dreams of you all thru my head.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.

Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby,

Tell me what you do me now.

Hey, baby, oh, baby, pretty baby,

Tell me what you do me now.

Didn't take too long 'fore I found out

What people mean my down and out.

Spent my money, took my car,

Started tellin' her friends she wants to be a star.

I don't know but I been told

A big-legged woman ain't got no soul.

Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.

Ah yeah, ah yeah, ah, ah, ah.

All I ask for when I pray,

Steady rollin' woman gonna come my way.

Need a woman gonna hold my hand

And tell me no lies, make me a happy man.

**Kashmir – Led Zeppelin **

Oh let the sun beat down upon my face, stars to fill my dream

I am a traveler of both time and space, to be where I have been

To sit with elders of the gentle race, this world has seldom seen

They talk of days for which they sit and wait and all will be revealed

Talk and song from tongues of lilting grace, whose sounds caress my ear

But not a word I heard could I relate, the story was quite clear

Oh, oh.

Oh, I been flying... mama, there ain't no denyin'

I've been flying, ain't no denyin', no denyin'

All I see turns to brown, as the sun burns the ground

And my eyes fill with sand, as I scan this wasted land

Trying to find, trying to find where I've been.

Oh, pilot of the storm who leaves no trace, like thoughts inside a dream

Heed the path that led me to that place, yellow desert stream

My Shangri-La beneath the summer moon, I will return again

Sure as the dust that floats high in June, when movin' through Kashmir.

Oh, father of the four winds, fill my sails, across the sea of years

With no provision but an open face, along the straits of fear

Ohh.

When I'm on, when I'm on my way, yeah

When I see, when I see the way, you stay-yeah

Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, when I'm down...

Ooh, yeah-yeah, ooh, yeah-yeah, well I'm down, so down

Ooh, my baby, oooh, my baby, let me take you there

Let me take you there. Let me take you there

**Of Wolf & Man – Metallica**

Off through the new day's mist I run  
Out from the new day's mist I have come  
I hunt  
Therefore I am  
Harvest the land  
Taking the fallen lamb

Off through the new day's mist I run  
Out from the new day's mist I have come  
We shift  
Pulsing with the earth  
Company we keep  
Roaming the land while you sleep

Oh-ah shape shift nose to the wind  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
Move swift all senses clean  
Earth's gift  
Back to the meaning  
Back to the meaning of life

Bright is the moon high in starlight  
Chill in the air cold as steel tonight  
We shift call of the wind  
Fear in your eyes  
It's later than you realized

Oh-ah shape shift nose to the wind  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
Move swift all senses clean  
Earth's gift  
Back to the meaning  
Back to the meaning of life

I feel a change  
Back to a better day  
Shape shift hair stands on the back of my neck  
Shape shift in wildness is the preservation of the world  
So seek the Wolf in thyself  
Shape shift nose to the wind  
Shape shift feeling I've been  
Move swift all senses clean  
Earth's gift  
Back to the meaning  
Back to the meaning  
Of Wolf  
And Man-yeah!

**Out of My Hands – Dave Matthews Band**

Out on my window ledge  
I don't feel safe  
And I stay  
Looking down on you

It's out of my hands for now  
It's out of my hands for now

I can't just walk away  
Be nice to walk away  
But I don't feel safe  
Get away, all the way up here

Its out of my hands for now  
Its out of my hands for now

Oh it is  
Down in from here  
And down from here  
Start to feel insane  
Betrayed  
Out on my window ledge

Now our finest hour arrives  
See the pig dressed in his finest fine  
And all that believe stand behind him and smile  
As the day lights up with fire

Let me in  
Let me in

I start to feel like I'm crazed

Betrayed

Out on my window ledge

Now our finest hour arrives  
See the pig dressed in his finest fine  
And all the believers stand behind him and smile  
Watch the day's lights up with fire

Looking down from here  
It's outta my hands for now  
Out on my window ledge  
It's outta my hands for now  
So let me in  
Let me in

**Ramble On – Led Zeppelin**

Leaves are falling all around,  
It's time on was on my way.  
Thanks to you, I'm much obliged  
For such a pleasant stay.

And now it's time for me to go,  
The autumn moon lights my way.  
But now I smell the rain,  
And with it pain,  
And it's headed my way.  
Ah, sometimes I grow so tired,  
But I know one thing I got to do,

Ramble On,  
And now's the time, the time is now  
To sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world,  
I got to find my girl, on my way.  
Been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Find the queen of all my dreams.

Got no time to for spreadin' roots,  
The time has come to be gone.  
And tho' our health we drank a thousand times,  
It's time to Ramble On.

Ramble On,  
And now's the time, the time is now  
To sing my song.  
I'm goin' 'round the world,  
I got to find my girl, on my way.  
Been this way ten years to the day, Ramble On,  
Find the queen of all my dreams.

Mine's a tale that can't be told,  
My freedom I hold dear;  
How years ago in days of old  
When magic filled the air,  
T'was in the darkest depth of Mordor  
I met a girl so fair,  
But golem, the evil one crept up  
And slipped away with her.  
Her, her...yea.  
Ain't nothing I can do, no

------------------------

**Song from _Deleted Scene #1_**

**I Love Rock 'N' Roll – Joan Jett & The Blackhearts**

I saw him dancin' there by the record machine

I knew he must a been about seventeen

The beat was goin' strong

Playin' my favorite song

An' I could tell it wouldn't be long

Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me

He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name

That don't matter, he said,

'Cause it's all the same

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An' next we were movin' on

He was with me, yeah me

Next we were movin' on

He was with me, yeah me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me

Said can I take you home where we can be alone

An we'll be movin' on

An' singin' that same old song

Yeah with me, singin'

I love rock n' roll

So put another dime in the jukebox, baby

I love rock n' roll

So come an' take your time an' dance with me

**-----------------------**

**Songs from _Burn in Hell_**

**Bad to the Bone – George Thorogood**

On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone

**Renegade – Styx **

Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home  
The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man

Oh Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head  
Lawman said 'Get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead  
Dear Mama I can hear you cryin', you're so scared and all alone  
Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
The judge'll have revenge today  
On the wanted man

Oh Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law  
Law man has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home

The jig is up, the news is out  
They finally found me  
The renegade who had it made  
Retrieved for a bounty  
Never more to go astray  
This'll be the end today  
Of the wanted man

**Friends in Low Places – Garth Brooks**

Blame it all on my roots  
I showed up in boots  
And ruined your black tie affair  
The last one to know  
The last one to show  
I was the last one  
You thought you'd see there  
And I saw the surprise  
And the fear in his eyes  
When I took his glass of champagne  
And I toasted you  
Said, honey, we may be through  
But you'll never hear me complain

'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

Well, I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
Everything's all right  
I'll just say goodnight   
And I'll show myself to the door  
Hey, I didn't mean  
To cause a big scene  
Just give me an hour and then  
Well, I'll be as high  
As that ivory tower  
That you're livin' in

'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

I guess I was wrong  
I just don't belong  
But then, I've been there before  
And everything is alright  
I'll just say goodnight  
And I'll show myself to the door  
I didn't mean to cause a big scene  
Just wait 'til I finish this glass  
Then sweet little lady  
I'll head back to the bar  
And you can kiss my ass

'Cause I've got friends in low places  
Where the whiskey drowns  
And the beer chases my blues away  
And I'll be okay  
I'm not big on social graces  
Think I'll slip on down to the oasis  
Oh, I've got friends in low places

**Desperado – The Eagles**

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow

Don' you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of heats is always your best bet

Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get

Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no youger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone

Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're loosin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?

Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late

**Life is a Highway – Tom Cochrane**

Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here an' the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free an' lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate  
Ta' break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today, yeahea...

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities an' all these towns  
It's in my blood an' it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road an' these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down, an' back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man

There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

(Ah, Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)

Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long  
(Hmmmmm, yeah!)  
If you're going my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

There was a distance between you an' I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye  
Ooooohh, yeah!  
(Mmmm, yeah  
Ah, hm, hm, hm, hm)

There ain't no load that I can't hold  
A road so rough, this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Tell 'em we're survivors

Life is a highway  
Well, I wanna ride it all night long (all night long, yeah)  
If you're goin' my way  
Well, I wanna drive it all night long

(Ah, gimme, gimme, gimme  
Gimme, gimme, yeah!)

Life is a highway (life is a highway)  
I wanna ride it all night long  
(Ooooo, yeah)  
You're going my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long, yeah)

(C'mon!  
Ah gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah!)

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long (yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)  
If you're goin' my way (you're goin' my way)  
I wanna drive it all night long (all night long)

**Carry on my Wayward Son – Kansas**

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Once I rose above the noise and confusion

Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion

I was soaring ever higher

But I flew too high

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man

I hear the voices when I'm dreaming

I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

Masquerading as a man with a reason

My charade is the event of the season

And if I claim to be a wise man, well

It surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion

Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean

I set a course for winds of fortune

But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry no more

No!

Carry on, you will always remember

Carry on, nothing equals the splendor

Now your life's no longer empty

Surely heaven waits for you

**----------------------------------------------**

**Songs from _Fallen Angel_**

**The Boys are Back in Town – Thin Lizzy**

Guess who just got back today?  
Them wild-eyed boys that had been away  
Haven't changed, haven't much to say  
But man, I still think them cats are crazy

They were asking if you were around  
How you was, where you could be found  
Told them you were living downtown  
Driving all the old men crazy

The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
I said  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town

You know that chick that used to dance a lot  
Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got  
Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot  
I mean she was steaming

And that time over at Johnny's place  
Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face  
Man we just fell about the place  
If that chick don't want to know, forget her

The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
I said  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town

Spread the word around  
Guess who's back in town

You spread the word around

Friday night they'll be dressed to kill  
Down at Dino's bar and grill  
The drink will flow and blood will spill  
And if the boys want to fight, you'd better let them

That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song  
The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long  
Won't be long till summer comes  
Now that the boys are here again

The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
Spread the word around  
The boys are back in town  
The boys are back in town  
The boy's are back, the boys are back

The boy's are back in town again  
Been hangin' down at Dino's  
The boy's are back in town again

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

**You Save Me – Kenny Chesney**

Every now and then I get a little lost  
My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed  
Every now and then I'm right up on the edge  
Dangling my toes out over the ledge  
I just thank God you're here

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone  
Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul  
I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know  
The perfect thing to say to save me from myself  
You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else  
And I thank God you do

'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

I know I don't tell you nearly enough  
That I couldn't live one day without your love

When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves  
Up on a high wire that's ready to break  
When I've had just about all I can take  
Baby you, baby you save me

When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun  
When I'm a firecracker coming undone  
When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy  
No matter where my reckless soul takes me  
Baby you save me

**I Don't Want to Miss A Thing – Aerosmith**

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

I don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

I don't want to miss a thing

**Harvest Moon – Blue Oyster Cult**

This place has a history  
The Spaniards settled here  
They burned the town and fields  
They moved away from here  
My grandma often told me  
She knew it peaceful here  
The war took all the vigor  
War took the best from here

When the wind turns  
And blows the leaves from the trees  
(Harvest moon)  
I see the days grow shorter  
I feel the nights grow cold

(Harvest moon)  
Young people feelin' restless  
Old people feelin' old

(Harvest moon)  
I sense the darkness clearer  
I feel a presence here

(Harvest moon)

A change in the weather  
I love this time of year

(Harvest moon)

The Cobys worked that valley  
They gave that land a go  
They built a thriving business  
Then came that early snow  
They lost their livestock that year  
They lost their sheep and goats  
They sold the farm in springtime  
Went south to work the boats

When the wind turns  
And blows the leaves from the trees  
(Harvest moon)

I see the days grow shorter  
I feel the nights grow cold

(Harvest moon)  
Young people feelin' restless  
Old people feelin' old

(Harvest moon)  
I sense the darkness clearer  
I feel a presence here

(Harvest moon)  
A change in the weather  
I love this time of year

(Harvest moon)

Ten years in this farmhouse  
Ten years come this May  
My simple needs are covered  
Since grandma passed away  
Long time since there's been trouble  
That's what the people say  
I told the new man when I  
Sold the farm today

When the wind turns  
And blows the leaves from the trees  
(Harvest moon)

I sense the darkness clearer  
I feel a presence here

(Harvest moon)  
A change in the weather  
I feel some evil here

(Harvest moon)  
I hear some frightful noises  
I don't go out at night

(Harvest moon)  
Since Bobrow's youngest daughter  
Disappeared from sight

(Harvest moon)

I know they'll find her some day  
They find them all that way

(Harvest moon)  
After the thaw in springtime  
The snow melts away

(Harvest moon)  
I see the days grow shorter  
I feel the nights grow cold

(Harvest moon)  
Young people feelin' restless  
Old people feelin' old

(Harvest moon)

**Fade Away – The Steve Carlson Band**

I know, that I'll go crazy without you  
But without you is how I must go  
Cause I played a round of poker with three blind mice   
Took a bullet in my belly and I cheated death twice  
So I know, oh good lord I know  
All I really know

Is that I'm fading, I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
And I...

Well I don't claim to know the meaning of a wife  
But I lost a lover who could've been my life before  
And I can't understand why you treat me so bad  
After all of the good times and smiles I had before  
I guess that was all before  
Yes that was all before...

Is that I'm fading, I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
And I...

Know that these arms  
Will reach for you girl  
And I'll keep holdin' on, holdin' on to you  
Yea, I'll keep holding on, holdin' on to you  
Cause no matter where I go, no matter what I do  
I'm alone, I'm alone

Fading, yea I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away  
Fading, yea I'm fading away


	3. Cars and Weapons from Highway to Hell

Special Feature : The Cars and Weapons of _Highway to Hell_

I own nothing here, except for the Monte Carlo, that is my baby ::hugs::

I just thought it'd be cool to have some visual aid to the stories :)

(ok, apparently ff net doesn't let you post links, which I didn't know, so I guess you'll have to copy paste and remove the spaces :( sorry.)

http:// loco-lobo.livejournal. com/10983.html


	4. Deleted Scene 1

**Same disclaimers, pairings, etc from series**

**-------------------------**

**Deleted Scene #1 **

**Rated T**

_Set sometime between _Fire in the Rain _and _Burn in Hell

Monte sat, feet propped up on Dean's empty chair, watching the scene unfolding.

He was bent over the bar, million-watt smile and oozing charm, completely flat out knocking the poor, young bartender of her feet.

Sam smiled, as the bartender not so stealthily gave Dean a napkin, no doubt with her number scribbled on it.

"You gonna let him get away with that?" he asked with a grin.

Monte just shrugged. It didn't bother her. She knew he flirted his way into getting them information, free food, beers, whatever. Hell, they all did it at some point in time. Besides, she knew exactly who he'd be sleeping next to come nightfall. Of course, that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with the situation.

Dean came strutting back to their table, mile wide grin and three beers in hand.

"Check it out, totally free of charge," he smiled, sliding the sweating bottles to Sam and Monte respectively.

About halfway through her first bottle and after Dean had came back triumphantly from scoring them another round, Monte spoke up.

"I'm gonna run to the motel, I'll be right back."

Dean looked confused, half standing up to accompany her.

She just smirked and patted her jean-clad calf where he knew one of her many guns was waiting patiently.

"I'll be back in a minute, chill out," she grinned, pushing his shoulder and keeping him in his seat as she headed for the door. He shrugged and went back to his beer.

-------------------------------------

Not ten minutes later there was a collective intake of breath that had both brothers looking up.

Black strap heels rooted a pair of mile long legs that left nothing to the imagination. They disappeared into an impossibly short pair of Daisy Duke's, topped with a slim piece of sculpted and toned stomach before melting into a tight black cotton tee emblazoned with 'Sweet & Sinister' that stretched across an…ample, chest. Only after the buxom brunette pulled off a pair of sleek sunglasses did Dean and Sam even realize who it was.

Sam choked on the sip of beer that had been precariously perched at his lips and Dean's jaw dropped comically.

"Son of a bitch…"

Monte literally strutted into the bar, heels clicking against the worn hardwood floor. She made her way towards the jukebox, stealthily whispering in Dean's ear as she passed.

"It's not polite to stare cowboy," she winked, long black eyelashes fluttering as she grinned with strawberry gloss lips.

She continued on to the jukebox, making a quite explicit move out of digging a quarter out of her back pocket. The waistband of her barely there shorts were tugged down just enough to show off a thin black studded cord that left no doubt to the imagination at the fabric, or lack there of, that was underneath.

Finally retrieving said quarter, her now gunmetal grey nails dropped it into the slot before pushing the 'D' and '2' buttons.

The beginning chords of 'I Love Rock 'N' Roll' started to vibrate from the old radio a second later.

She continued her private little burlesque show and danced in spot for a minute before sighing exaggeratedly and heading to the bar.

She took a shot of Wild Turkey that had every man in the joint near applause before swinging her hips over to the pool table, beer in hand.

"Hey fellas," she said sweetly, conjuring up that deep southern Georgia girl charm she used on special occasions.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing when the jaws of the old roughnecks went to work silently, not being able to form words.

"Can a little girl join in on the fun?" she asked innocently, picking a cue off the rack and holding it just so.

-------------------------------------

"What? Is she gonna give 'em a private pole dance?" Dean asked in huff.

Sam just chuckled, resulting in a glare from his older brother.

-------------------------------------

"'Cause you know…my favorite games include sticks and balls," she said, batting her eyelashes.

One guy actually did double over, choking on his beer at that comment. She smiled, masking the sudden fit of giggles that almost overtook her.

"Honey, for you we can play any games you like," one rather large man finally said, leaning in close.

She grinned as if she had just won the lottery.

"Really?" she asked excited. "Well rack 'em Joe!" she grinned.

He smiled too and did as she asked.

She broke spectacularly before standing straight and slapping a hundred on the small table next to them.

"But you should know boys…I play for real."

A couple arched eyebrows and some whispered words were exchanged before the man she was up against smiled and slapped his own hundred on top of hers.

-------------------------------------

Four games later and Dean sat brooding and mumbling things at Sam about how stupid this was.

Another four games later and he was just sulking.

She had beaten every man that had challenged her and bet at least a hundred each go round.

Oh, the guys all knew they were going to get their asses handed to them. But they were all more than willing to lay their money down just to keep this bombshell bent over the billiards table in those barely there shorts.

When she pocketed the newest wad of cash and bought a round for the house she chalked her stick lazily.

"You know, it's getting kinda late boys, so whaddya say we up the stakes?"

Smiles were tossed and words were whispered.

"Whoever can beat me…"

There's that southern drawl again.

"Can take me home."

She swore some of them were about to pass out.

That was it. This was _so_ over.

Dean shot up out of his seat, knocking it to the ground, which Sam scrambled to upright before rushing after his brother, hoping he wouldn't have to break up a brawl.

"I'll play," he rumbled, parting the sea of men that had surrounded the pool table.

She grinned and arched her eyebrow.

"Alright James Dean," she smiled, trailing her eyes over his leather jacket and ripped jeans as if she'd never seen him before.

Sam just grinned and ordered a beer, wishing he had some popcorn for this little show.

Monte broke the triangle of balls, sending them in a spectacular scatter that had even her arching her brow.

Dean knocked his first, a purple solid into the side pocket. Second was a green into the opposite side.

"Not too shabby," Monte said, winking at Sam who just chuckled.

Next was a yellow to the corner pocket that unfortunately ricocheted and never sunk.

Courtesy of Monte's oh so subtle lean over the table, letting herself almost fall out of her shirt, right at Dean's eye level.

He glared.

She smiled as she took her turn. Number 13, side pocket…sunk. Purple stripe, corner pocket…sunk. The cue ball nicked a green stripe and sunk it into another corner.

She blew on her cue stick like a smoking gun as a smattering of applause came from the previous men she had beaten. She slid past Dean, brushing him more than was really necessary and smiled when he stifled a groan.

Blue stripe, corner, piece of cake.

"Corner pocket," she said, leaning over the table, eyeing her next shot.

"You sure you don't wanna try a bank shot?" Dean asked somewhat sarcastically.

He knew she could make a bank shot no problem. And he knew she couldn't make the shot she was currently setting up for.

She knew it too.

"Oh no, sweetheart, I'm sure," she winked.

Of course she missed, standing up and giving a very convincing pout.

Dean rolled his eyes. His turn.

Red, side…sunk.

He angled his cue stick just right as murmurs went through the crowd. The cue ball jumped one of Monte's stripes and hit his red, knocking it into the side pocket.

Monte leaned over as he took his next and potentially final shot.

"Hey sweetheart, half my winnings from tonight say you miss this shot."

"You're on," Dean grinned.

The cue ball bounced off the side of the table to knock the black eight ball and send it rolling into the corner pocket.

Monte just grinned as the other men groaned in defeat.

"Well hun, looks like you take home the prize," she smirked, placing her cue stick on the green felt.

"Looks like I do," he growled as he ushered her from the bar.

-------------------------------------

Sam was full out laughing by the time they made it to the Impala.

"Get in the car," Dean barked, to which Sam with a final laugh actually complied.

"What the hell was that?!"

Monte smiled. "That was me clearing almost a grand."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he seethed, raking his eyes over her body.

"Honey, you flirt your little pretty boy behind off all the time to our advantage and well, I happen to have a little more assets," she said, pushing her breasts together and upwards, "Than you do."

He just glared.

"And that stupid 'whoever wins can take me home' crap?"

She rolled her eyes, "Sweetheart, none of them could touch me on that pool table, or anywhere else for that matter," she grinned as he continued to glare in silence.

"You let me win that game," he whispered.

"Well, I had to make sure I went home with the man I wanted to, didn't I?" she grinned as she got in the Impala and slammed the door in his face.

He just growled before following.

"And where the hell did you get those shorts?" he asked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Both Monte and Sam's laughs echoed in the car.


	5. Deleted Scene 2

**Same disclaimers, pairings, etc from series**

**-------------------------**

**Deleted Scene #2 **

**Rated MA**

_Set during Chapter 4 in _Burn in Hell

Monte made her way into the lavish bathroom and smiled to herself. She had made damn sure the suite she rented had a Jacuzzi.

And for good reason.

The boys had gone out to hustle some pool and despite not needing the money, Monte was more than happy to let them go.

Dean had wondered why she wasn't coming, she was normally just as willing to take part in the fun, but she just told him she needed some girly time and ushered him out the door.

She smiled evilly as she sat on the side of the tub and turned the nickel knob that was marked with a red 'H'.

As the water began to fill and swirl in the deep basin, she puttered around the room. She grabbed a plastic bag she had brought back from the local home goods store and pulled out a half dozen candles that she had bought. She scattered them around the bathroom and pulled out her lighter. The soft scent of vanilla, cream and sugar soon permeated the room, seeming to carry across the foggy steam.

She checked the water, letting it splash across her wrist and turned the blue knob just enough to make it more hospitable before returning to the plastic bag on the bed.

She pulled out a small corked bottle of bath salts and returned to the tub to pour them into the gushing water.

The water pulsed and climbed its way up the walls of the tub and when it had finally surpassed the level of the silver jets scattered around the sides her pants fell to the floor.

Her black shirt soon pooled on the floor next to it and she slipped her long legs into the scorching water.

She eased herself down, basking in the slight sting the water assaulted her skin with.

She sighed and let out a small moan as she slipped in as deep as she could and let the water continue to rise around her.

When it was almost lapping over the sides of the tub she finally leaned forward and turned the knobs off.

She leaned back and smiled.

This was so worth the extra dough she paid for the room.

And it only got better from here.

Her hand slipped out of the slightly milky water and pushed the small button on the side after a few minutes.

The rumble of the small motor started up and she felt the vibration through the fiberglass before the jets sprang to life and bombarded her body.

She sat up just long enough to get used to the pressure points and eased back in, shifting slightly every few minutes to make sure the fingers of water hit all the right spots and skillfully worked the tension from her body like they were living beings.

When she was thoroughly relaxed and smirked to herself as she inserted her finger into one of the jets holes and tilted it higher.

She sat up brushing her wet hair out of her face and draped her legs over the side of the tub, water pooling on the tile underneath her heels. 

Her head went back as the jet hit the perfect spot. 

------------------------------------------- 

Sam had headed to the local library, raining on Dean's pool hustling parade, so he headed back to the hotel.

He walked in and heard the sound of the tub in the bathroom. Throwing his keys on the table and shrugging off his jacket with a grin he headed towards the bathroom with full intentions of joining Monte. 

He was shirtless by the time he made it to the bedroom and he stopped dead when he saw her in the tub. 

----------------------------------- 

She writhed against the jet of water, the pressure was almost too much but oh so perfect. Tilting her hips and thrusting into the stream she worked herself on the pulsing water.

Moaning and arching her back obscenely, she tilted a little more and let the water pummel against her tender lips.

She gasped as her wet fingers grasped for purchase on the edge of the bathtub, water splashing onto the floor.

White knuckles wrapped themselves around the lip and her knees where repositioned as she pulled herself closer to the abusive water. 

God, it was so good it literally hurt.

Her mind fogged over, ears buzzing like a million bees and she felt dizzy. She silently hoped she wouldn't pass out and drown. 

------------------------------------------ 

Dean stood watching her, mouth agape. When she almost screamed in pleasure as she gyrated against the jet any thoughts of joining her flew from his mind.

She was doing just fine on her own.

He silently sat down on the bed, leaning back and quietly unzipping his jeans, working them down until they fell around his ankles.

Damn, he was hard already.

His thumb circled his head, spreading the precum that had already accumulated there.

He watched her as she bucked in the water, and matched her thrust for thrust with his own hand.

"Fuck…" she breathed. It had been so long since she'd done this.

Oh, how she had missed it.

She pulled herself closer to the tub, her arms flew behind her, bracing her body as she tilted her hips and arched her back, bringing her throbbing clit just that much closer to the source of the torture. 

Dean swallowed hard and bit the inside of his cheek, the copper taste of blood washing across his tongue. _Just keep the fuck quite Dean._

He sped up his actions, bucking into his own hand. He tugged on his balls willing himself to last a little longer, but the sight of her getting herself off like that was driving his control up the fucking wall.

Her body hummed, every muscle protested against the strain. She moaned and tried hard to draw a breath into her ever tightening chest. Her legs jerked and she tried so hard to not move her tender clit from the strong water. It felt so damn good, she knew if she just stayed still, the water would abuse her into oblivion.

But it was so damn hard to stay still.

She continued bucking against the jet, rubbing herself against the power. Dean watched utterly fascinated wondering how in his, experienced, life he had never had the chance to witness this.

He was so close to coming, the pressure building inside his balls.

He bit harder on his cheek.

"God…shit…" she hissed. Finally she threw her head back and pushed herself flat up against the jet, grinding herself on the water. The pressure was so intense it was painful as she came hard, screaming Dean's name unconsciously. Her clit was tender as she bucked and continued to try to work herself, she tilted her hips in and out of the stream, wanting to stay under its abusing power but thinking it just might kill her.

She felt like she was about to pass out, her vision was blurry and her whole body felt like she had just been hit with electricity. Muscles refused to cooperate and her ears refused to hear a damn thing. 

That's the only reason she didn't hear Dean groan her name. He sped up his jerks when he realized she was close to cumming, but when she screamed his name he lost it all, spurting his sticky hot cum all over his hand and stomach.

"Fuck…" he gasped.

She vaguely registered the sound and cracked open her swimming eyes, tying in vain to focus on the figure on the bed, but knowing who it was either way.

She smiled lazily before collapsing, legs still draped over the side of the tub. Her hand appeared a second later from under the water to hit the button, killing the noisy motor.

For minutes the only sound was the two of them gasping for breath.

"You gonna let me play too next time?" Dean's sex-filled voice rumbled.

She laughed and rolled her head to the side, still trying to recover from the numbing climax.

She smirked and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her.

A devilish smirk crossed his features as he stumbled from the bed and headed to the tub.


	6. Deleted Scene 3

**Same disclaimers, pairings, etc from series**

**-------------------------**

**Deleted Scene #3 **

**Rated MA**

_Set at the end of Chapter 5 in _Fallen Angel

His hand found its way under the hem of his t-shirt she was wearing and he broke their kiss long enough for her to sit up and for him to pull the unwanted fabric over her head.

His hand trailed down from her cheek to cup softly over her breast, her nipple hardening and pressing into his palm from just the slightest contact.

She moaned into his mouth.

He broke there kissed and shushed her, his lips vibrating against her own.

She bit her lip and sighed, knowing damn well they were going to have to be quiet, and flopped back down on the bed.

He worked his way down her neck, soft kisses and his tongue making patterns against her soft skin.

God she wanted to die. There was no way it was earthly possible for someone to cause such sensations. She wondered if he wasn't a supernatural being himself she thought with a smirk.

One hand continued the slow exquisite torture on her breast while the second became the subject of his glorious mouth's ministrations. 

The tip of his tongue made slow languid circles against the puckered pink sink of her nipple. He drug the peak through his teeth softly before sucking it and letting it drop from his mouth with a soft pop.

Her head was tilted back. One hand's fingers were buried in his kitten soft hair, the other had a white-knuckled grip on the headboard.

He stared in fascination at the way her body was arched into him. The pink flush that spread from her chest into her neck and no doubt continued into her cheeks. The way her neck corded as she strained to control her reactions to him.

He shuddered.

Her chest rose and fell harshly in front of him as she met his eyes in the soft light.

His arms flexed and he raised himself over her, kissing her deep and slow.

Her hands found his solid chest and her fingers ghosted over his nipples, making them harden in the cool air, before her hands trailed down over his rippled abs, finally lightly grazing over where his hips narrowed and created a vee.

He bit at her bottom lip before once again migrating to her neck and down to her collarbone. His hand gripping and kneading her soft breast. His breath fell over her chest in hot blasts and made her shiver.

Her fingertips worked their way under the hem of his boxers and they landed with a soft whumph on the floor at the foot of the bed.

She cupped the hot weight of him in her palm and he buried his face in her stomach to cover the moan that he was unable to stop.

The vibration ran through her skin and made her shudder.

His eyes met hers before his own fingertips caught the hem of her panties and pulled at the soft fabric; they landed somewhere near his own discarded underwear.

She could feel the heat of him, and the hard length brushing against her leg as he slid himself down the length of the bed.

Her legs parted on their own accord and he draped one over his shoulder while holding her eyes.

He could smell her arousal and he had to concentrate on not moaning out load again.

Instead he groaned low in his throat, the result coming out more like a growl.

Her head fell back on the pillow and her chest rose harshly as she tried in vain to slow her thundering heart.

His fingers softly traced her pink folds and he marveled at just how perfect she was.

Electricity crackled through her and she bucked unwillingly into his hand from just the slightest contact.

She wondered if she would even survive through the night and vaguely entertained the thought of Sammy's vision not being from the demon putting her on the ceiling but from Dean making her go though the frickin' roof.

Any thought she might have had was vaporized the moment his hot tongue touched her.

She bit her lip so hard she tasted the salty copper twang of blood and tried to focus on the pain to keep herself from screaming.

He ran the tip of his tongue slowly through her folds, touching every place but the spot she needed until she was literally writhing under him.

His jaw clenched as he bit his own lip. He was so hard he was surprised he didn't burst open.

Finally his finger teased he entrance and he slipped it into her soaking wet body.

She arched at the sudden sensation before he withdrew and entered her again with two fingers.

Her vision swam and she clenched her eyes shut, zeroing in on the sensation of him entering her body. She tried to focus on the slow slid of his fingers against her, in her. But it was too damn much, all she could feel was the fire that was slowly consuming her. 

"Dean…" 

She wasn't even aware she had breathed his name until he hushed her. 

She was lucky she didn't scream when his mouth vibrated against her with his sush.

The vibration from his mouth literally shot through her system like a bolt of lightning and she whined low in her throat when his deliciously perfect lips closed around the small bud between her thighs as his fingers continued slipping in and out of her perfect body.

He flicked the tip of his tongue over the oversensitive nub, making her jump and she bucked into his face, smearing her own wetness across his chin and cheek.

He heard her whisper an apology and he moaned his okay with her still in his mouth and she thought her heart had just exploded in her chest from the strain.

He rubbed her center over the flat of his tongue and softly slurped at her sweet juices that were overwhelming his senses.

When he thrust a little harder with his fingers, curling them to find the one spot that he knew meant so much he sucked with an incredible pull and she whispered her plea to stop before she imploded in on herself. 

He let her fall from his mouth and nuzzled the heated flesh with his nose before kissing and sucking at the tender inside of her thigh. 

She felt the scratch of his stubble sweep across her soft skin and her chest rose and fell sharply in the dim light.

His fists planted themselves in the thick mattress and his forearms bulged as he brought his thrumming body to hover over hers.

Her hand shot around his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one of them surrendering easily.

Her other hand sought out the silk encased steel that was nestled between his legs and he bucked into her hand when she tightened her grip around the shaft.

She wrapped her leg around his thigh, her foot solidly planting itself on the bed inside the crook of his knee. She used the leverage the position provided and let go of his sensitive member long enough to roll them over and change the odds.

His back hit the bed with a soft oomph and smirked mischievously as he felt her hot wetness rub against his washboard abs. She leaned into him and kissed him harder as his hands ran up the back of her thighs to grip her ass before he let his fingertips tease their way back down making her legs quiver and bust out with goose bumps.

She rocked herself onto her knees and backed up till she was even with his throbbing dick. Her hand wrapped itself around him and stroked slow enough to qualify as torture as her head descended to softly lick and suck on his down covered balls.

It was his turn to arch his back and grip the sheets in a fist. His knee shot up and opened himself more to her.

Her hand took her mouth's place and began ever so gently holding him as her tongue traced its way up his smooth underside.

"God baby…"

"Sshh," she hissed against his head as she swirled her tongue around the tip and tasted the salty precum that had collected in the small slit. 

She took the tip of her tongue and pushed against the small spot where the head came together on the underside and his leg twitched involuntarily and she heard him mumble some curses making her laugh and the vibration just sent his nerves even more into overdrive. 

Her hand wrapped around the thick base and held him in the best position before she plunged her mouth down on him.

He arched into her, making himself go so deep within her mouth he was surprised she didn't gag. She just sucked hard, drawing her hot mouth to the top before swirling her tongue around the tip and going back down.

She pulled off with a soft pop and lapped with her tongue up and down the ridged sides before once again taking him as far in as she could, twisting her mouth around his thick heat.

He groaned and she moaned in response, the vibration sending shockwaves jolting through his system and he bucked into her face. She pulled back enough to let him thrust in and out of her mouth and sucked as hard as she could, breathing harshly through her nose, the air cooling the saliva that coated his dick and causing its own startling sensation.

He cupped her cheek and pulled her away before he lost all control. 

Her face was flushed and she crawled back up his side to kiss him.

He tasted his own salty flavor when he kissed her and he got harder just thinking about how it got there.

He rolled over her again, his arms planted firmly in the mattress on either side of her head. She could feel the wet heavy member lying against her thigh and she shifted making it rub against her leg.

He moved slightly and increased the pressure before shifting so it laid against her own heat.

He leaned in and kissed her again, slow and easy as he eased his head into her hot center.

She moaned into his mouth as he thrust once, hard and fast, and impaled her on his straining dick.

He stilled himself for a moment and buried his face in her hair trying to collect himself and focusing on the exquisite tightness that held him. He was afraid that if he moved right then he might not last. 

Her fingers traced their way down his spine and gripped his perfectly shaped ass, squeezing as if she could pull him deeper inside herself. 

He raised his head and slammed his mouth over hers, teeth clashing and making a wet mess of each other's faces. The kiss was frantic as he began moving sharply in and out of her wetness.

She bit his bottom lip and arched into him, throwing her head back and exposing her neck.

He dropped his head and bit possessively as he slowly began speeding up his thrusts. She bucked her own hips into him meeting each of his movements.

His vision blurred and he was seeing spots as he tried to hard to last. Just a little longer…

She felt the fire that started deep within her soul and started burning through her nerve endings.

He felt her velvet walls start to flutter around him and he thrust harder wanting to feel her fall over that edge.

"Please…" she whispered, being quieted by his mouth descending on hers.

For the longest seconds of their lives the only sounds that could be heard where harsh breathing, skin hitting skin, the soft sound of wetness and their heartbeats thrumming in their ears.

She lost all control as the head of his dick hit that one perfect spot and she clenched around him involuntarily.

He felt the pressure increase and he lost control. Bucking wildly and losing all rhythm he pounded into her soft perfect body, filling her with his warmth.

She felt him erupt inside her and she moaned deep in her chest, feeling him continue to move inside her until he was utterly out of breath and he collapsed beside her coming down off the high.

His softening thickness slipped from her and he rolled over next to her, panting harshly in the cold dark night, willing the buzz in his head to subside.

She inhaled harshly trying to gain her own purchase on the world before rolling over and burying her face in his flushed chest.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms and focused on the warmth of her breath against him to finally bring him back to reality. He buried his nose in her soft hair and tried in vain to bring his breathing back to normal.

She brought herself closer to him until the entire lengths of their bodies were pressed together. He draped his leg over hers and hooked his heel behind her calf, bringing her that much closer.

When she sighed against his chest and succeeded in getting rid of her lightheadedness she felt him smile against her cheek before sighing with her.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."


	7. Alternate Ending 1

**Same disclaimers, pairings, etc from series**

**-------------------------**

**Alternate Ending #1 **

**Rated T**

_This ones for my friend Teresa…aka Rylee_

Monte propped her feet up on the coffee table and flipped through some channels on the TV.

Sam sat quietly in the arm chair, immersed in a book and Dean was half watching TV, half cleaning his gun on the couch next to Monte.

All of a sudden the sound of shattering glass sounded from the kitchen, the shards tinkling on the tile floor.

Dean quick snapped his gun back together and shot to his feet, already aiming at the kitchen door while Sam retrieved one of the many weapons they had stashed around the house and rushed to stand next to his brother aiming as well.

They both shot confused and aggravated faces at Monte who continued to flip through TV channels like nothing had happened.

"Monte!" Dean hissed.

Before he could say anything else a large red shape came bounding around the corner headed straight for Sam, whose eyes went wide before the dog jumped, knocking him on his ass and covering him with slobbery kisses.

Dean watched shocked before looking up just in time to see Rylee come around the corner, bag of chips in her hand.

"Hey guys, what's goin'…on…" she said, eyeing the fallen Sam and still aiming Dean.

Monte was still watching TV.

Sam finally managed to fight his way into standing again and Phoenix sat down at his feet.

"You didn't tell them that's how I get in your house did you?" she asked Monte sarcastically.

Dean and Sam were still standing speechless.

She shook her head and walked over, sitting down next to Monte and offering her the bag of chips.

Monte again ignored the boys and took a chip, munching on it happily. 

"She never gives me a key, I'm always breaking in," Rylee offered nonchalantly before looking at Sam. "And you didn't tell them I was coming did you?"

Dean's eyes went wider, if that was even possible and looked over at Sam, taking a step away from him.

"You knew?"

Sam smiled shyly.

"Is that who you've been talking to every time the phone rings and you disappear?"

Sam still stood quietly.

Rylee watched the boys with a smirk on her face before looking over at Monte.

"Are they always this skittish?"

Monte glanced over and smirked before taking another chip. 

------------------ 

Dean walked down the steps quietly, headed for the kitchen and a midnight snack.

He stopped and took a step back when he saw movement in their backyard. 

He squinted through the glass window on the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Sam had Rylee backed against her Mustang and was kissing her quite passionately.

Next thing he knew the fridge door was being opened and he jumped and spun just to see Monte pouring herself a glass of milk.

"What?" 

Dean's jaw worked silently before his brain finally shifted into gear. 

"Sam…Rylee…Mustang…kiss…" he stuttered, pointing out the window with his thumb.

Monte's eyebrow arched, looking at Dean like he lost his mind, before walking over to him and glancing out the window.

"So?" 

"So? You knew about this?!"

"Uh…_yea_. It's kinda obvious," she said, walking back towards their room. 

"Wait, you knew they've been talking," he asked, following her.

"Yup." 

"And you knew they were…"

"Yup." 

He groaned as she disappeared up the stairs before following her.


	8. Alternate Ending 2

**Same disclaimers, pairings, etc from series**

**-------------------------**

**Alternate Ending #2 **

**Rated T**

Sam shot awake, gasping for breath and sweating like he had just ran a mile.

He quickly looked over at Dean, who, thanks to this last hunt, was so exhausted he hadn't woken up at Sam's start.

He continued to pant and ran one of his hands through his moppy hair. 

This vision hadn't been like the rest. It was so real and…detailed. It wasn't just bits and pieces and shards of a story, clues to figure out. It was like a friggin' novel in his head.

He glanced over at a still sleeping Dean before throwing off the motel's threadbare blanket and walking over to the small table in the corner, powering up his laptop.

It just felt too real; he had to check it out. 

---------------------------------------------- 

By morning his eyes were tired and he was scrubbing his face when Dean woke up.

"Dude, did you even sleep at all last night?" Dean asked concerned. 

"Yea…a little."

"What?" Dean said slowly, afraid he already knew the answer.

"I had another dream."

"Like a nightmare?"

"Not exactly."

---------------------------------------------- 

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"And this girl…"

"Monte." 

"She was in your dream?"

"Yea man, I'm telling you. It was so real…and it wasn't just like the little glimpses I get normally. It was like…a movie or something."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence."

Sam gave Dean a look.

"Oh yea, my dreams are always just coincidences."

"What did you eat before you went to bed?"

"Dude, I'm not tripping! I looked up everything I could remember, she's real. Tabrina Lyman, her friend Rylee Scott that we stayed with, her Dad's auto shop, her family…even the trucker guy Rickie, I'm telling you dude, it's all real."

Dean sighed, shifting his grip on the steering wheel again and easing down on the gas pedal and speeding the Impala over a crest of hill. 

Sam's eyes went wide as a cream colored car with its hood up came into view.

Dean's eyes followed the car as they sped towards it and they both never took their eyes off of it as they past it and went down the other side of the hill.

Dean stopped dead in the middle of the highway and stared out the windshield, white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

Sam was staring a hole into the side of his head, eyes wide.

"Was that her?" Dean asked.

Sam just nodded dumbly.

Dean glanced over at him with a glare.

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled, cutting the Impala hard and making a U-turn in the middle of the highway.


	9. Complete Soundtrack Download

Almost a YEAR after finishing my Highway to Hell Series, I _finally_ managed to track down every song that I had put in the stories. So, I finally have a soundtrack, all zipped up and pretty to share with the masses. Unfortunately a lot of the files are MPEG4 because I didn't realize until like a year after I had been using Itunes that you could set it to import songs as MP3s and by then I had so many imported already that I really didn't feel like trying to redo them all.

http//loco-lobo.livejournal .com/35534 .html

(and again, take out the spaces, and add a colon after http grrr)


End file.
